Maya The Therapist!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Maya feels pity for Edgeworth's undeathly fear of earthquakes and elevators from the trauma of the DL-6 Incident. So she decides to take matters into her hands by by becoming a THERAPIST! Will he be left even more scarred from Maya's "therapy?" From being trapped in an elevator with Phoenix to going on a claustrophobic amusement park ride, therapy has never been this crazy!
1. Her Crazy Idea

**Full Summary: Maya feels extremely sorry for Edgeworth about his remaining trauma from his intense fear of earthquakes and elevators. She decides to take matters into her own hands and help her undeclared friend out of his undeathly fears, by becoming Edgeworth's therapist! Oh boy, this will be a ride for Miles! Will he go through Maya's therapy even more scarred for life?**

**~Chapter One~**

Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey walk out of the courtroom, looks of triumph on their faces, alongside with a timid looking young man with a nervous smile of relief. "Way to go Nick! You totally winged it back there!" Maya chirps, pumping a fist in the air.

"T-Thanks so much M-Mr. Wright…" The man says to Phoenix, a twitching smile attempted to form on his face.

Wright gives half a smile, running his hands through his spiky hair. "It's really no problem John. I was just doing my job, I never give up on my clients." He says with a modest smile, shaking his client's hand.

"Yeah, we knew you were innocent! Besides, you seem like the type of guy that has no backbone to do anything like murder!" Maya chimes in with a bright, oblivious smile. "Ack…" John mutters, clutching his chest, his ego clearly bruised. Phoenix sighs to himself. _Typical Maya, not afraid to say what's on her mind...even if it is true. _

"Oh, hey Edgeworth!" Maya greets, Phoenix glancing up to see his friendly rival walking out of the courtroom with his briefcase. Edgeworth pauses from his stride, looking straight at the three. John jumps, ducking behind Maya in fear. "Gah, it's that scary prosecuter…!" he whimpers, shivering.

With a huge smile, Maya shakes her head. "Nah, Edgeworth is totally okay, even though he almost convicted you guilty back in court, trying to send you to jail!" Phoenix does a facepalm, and shakes his head with a smile of disbelief. _Way to say the obvious Maya…_ He thought blatantly. John gives another whimper, making no move to confront Edgeworth. Edgeworth merely raises an eyebrow at Maya's statement.

He turns his attention over to Wright, giving a glare of resentment and respect in his eyes. "You got me again Wright. Well played back there." He mutters, making his way swiftly past them. Maya, Phoenix, and John follow closely behind, towards the elevator and staircase. Edgeworth turns from the direction of the elevator, towards the staircase.

Maya notices this with interest, her head cocking. "Hey, Mr. Edgeworth, you're still afraid of elevators?"

_Uh-Oh. There goes motor mouth._ Phoenix thought, seeing that Edgeworth froze in his tracks, his shoulders tensing. He turns slowly around, a clenched look on his face. "What do you think?"

The spirit medium freezes up under Miles's icy glaze, but quickly warms up. "I dunno...sorry, I shouldn't had brought it up—"

_CRASH! BOOM! _

Suddenly, the ground beneath started shaking and moving along with the walls. "Take cover!" A baliff yells, diving under a table. "Earthquake!" Another voice yells, panicked. A potted plant knocks over, shattering on the ground. Edgeworth noticeably pales, his hands gripping onto the briefcase. "E-Earthquake?"

"EEK!" John shrieks, wasting no time to dive under a chair for cover. Maya does the same, crawling under a chair for protection. The blue-suited lawyer was also about to go for protection, but is alarmed to see his fellow rival, glued to the spot despite the chaos and shaking of their surroundings. Edgeworth is in a blank state, shivering, teeth chattering, hands clenched onto shoulders.

Phoenix darts towards Edgeworth, and grabs onto his arm. "Move Miles!" He orders, dragging him over to a coffee table. The lights flicker, shoutings and yellings of people heard, more crashes of breaking objects colliding onto the floor. Edgeworth grips onto the table legs as if he were holding a life line. He curls up, his eyes wide with terror.

"Nick!" Maya yells over the disasterous setting. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah!" Phoenix answers, jumping in surprise at another pot falling next to him.

"How about Edgeworth?!"

Phoenix momentarily looks over to his long time friend, who looks as if he were on the verge of fainting or bursting into tears. Wright bites his bottom lip, and looks back to Maya. "Could be worse!"

The earthquake goes on for a few more seconds. Then, it stops. Phenix, Edgeworth Maya, and John, along with many others stay still for a moment, in hesitation and shock. Phoenix ventures out of the table, Maya following. They were nonplussed to see shattered objects messily laid out on the floor, people still hiding fearfully under tables or chairs, and the lights broken above them.

"Is everyone okay?!" Maya calls out, cupping her mouth. There were a few "yeahs" and yells of reassurance, people crawling out of protection. John comes out as well, though is slightly shivering. "T-That was scary…" He mutters.

"Oh Nick, I'm glad to see no one got hurt!" Maya says with gladness, relief going through her. The lawyer nods in agreement, giving a small smile. "Y-yeah," he agrees, a little shaken up from the earthquake.

The gladness on Maya's face changes to concern. She spins around in her place, clearly in panic. "What's the matter?" asks Phoenix.

"Where's Edgeworth?" Maya cries out, spinning around. "You know how freaked out he gets in this kind of stuff!"

"Over there."

Maya turns, gasping at the sight of a still trembling Edgeworth, gripping on the table leg still, staring blankly off into space with wide eyes, muttering to himself. "Oh...ooohhhhhhhhhhh!" she exclaims, getting teary-eyed from memory of the DL-6 incident. "Eh?" John says, confused, looking at the three for explanation. Phoenix simply gives a half-hearted pat on Maya's back. "It's okay Maya. That's past now. I hope he'll get over the shock faster..."

The medium goes over, reapproachfully to Edgeworth. She kneels down next to him, her face in a tender concern. Then, she jabs the prosecuter in the cheek. Miles snaps out of his daze immediately. "Wah!"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya greets, her face lightening up. Phoenix sighs behind her, in relief. John could only stand back and watch, completely oblivious to the drama.

Miles Edgeworth shifts in his spot, rubbing his temples. "Ugh...w-what happened?" He says, starting to get up.

"There was an earthquake!" John shouts in answer, waving his arms.

Edgeworth pales once again. "E-earthquake?!" Just as he was about to faint or curl up into a ball, Maya grabs him and drags him out from under the table. "C'mon Mr. Edgeworth, get up!" she urges, nearly dragging him across the floor. Wright surpresses a laugh, and goes over to them to help Miles up.

The black haired lawyer stumbles onto his feet, his eyes blinking rapidly. "S-shaking, trembling, shaking…" He repeats, clinging onto Wright's and Maya's arms. They both glance over to each other in worry. John looks curiously at them. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he'll snap out of it, I hope." Phoenix replies. "You should just go home now, John. You're free to go, just go to the office to get your papers cleared." Taking one last look of concern at Edgeworth, he nods, and goes off the other direction of the wrecked hall. Wright turns his attention back onto Miles, in concern.

"We should probably escort him home…"

"Good idea." Maya nods her head, adjusting the shaken Edgeworth onto her shoulder more. She glances over to his fallen briefcase, and picks it up with her other free hand. Phoenix smiles warmly at this. "Pretty considerate." Both shuffed their way towards the elevator, struggling to keep Miles up with them.

When they reach the elevator, a security guard is standing by there, his arms crossed. "Sorry fellows, the elevator needs to be checked before being used again, after the quake." His eyes avert over at the damaged environment around them. The lawyer nods to him in understanding, and turns to the staircase. "Let's go Maya."

All three go into the stairwell, having trouble to coordinate themselves downstairs. Miles is still unresponsive, and stopped shaking, but is only staring off into space. "I feel bad for Edgeworth," Maya suddenly says, pity and mourning in her expression.

"Me too," Wright mumbles, trying to maintain his footing on the staircase.

"Do you think someone could help him with his fears of elevators and earthquakes?" Maya asks, slinging Edgeworth's arm around her neck for support.

"It's a real dunno," Wright replies thoughtfully. "That'd be pretty hard, considering the trauma he went through. You can't expect him to go to some therapy and get over his fears so easily."

"Probably."

"Besides, Edgeworth wouldn't like old therapists anyways. Him and his damn pride." Wright chuckles.

"You're right...He would need a friend's help. A push." Maya says. Phoenix glances over to her, practically seeing a lightbulb flashing above her head. He stops in his tracks, Maya bumping into him with Edgeworth in between. "W-waah!" Wright yells, loosing his footing on the small staircase. All three tumble downstairs.

Edgeworth, still in shock, slams into the wall, Phoenix falling, and Maya piling on top on them. "Owww!" She moans.

"Oof!" Wright says, muffled, pained. "How are you hurt? We were like your cushions for your fall!" He points out, feeling as if one of his ribs cracked from the weight of Maya. She jumps off of him, sticking her tongue out. She then goes back into a thoughtful expression.

"Oh no," The attorney groans, getting up. "You have an idea, don't you?" He picks up the dazed Edgeworth onto his feet. A slow smile spreads onto Maya's face.

"Yep Nick!" she says to him. "I think I'll study some therapy. Because _I'll_ be Edgeworth's therapist!"

With that, Phoenix Wright drops Edgeworth onto the floor, his mouth hanging open in pure shock.

**A/N: Uh-oh this is the beginning of Maya's new carrer and Edgeworth's new fate...how will she do this "therapy" on our dear ol' prosecuter? FInd out next chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. A New Therapist Under 12 Hours!

Anonymous: Nice story! I like the plot already and can't wait to see how it turns out.

**Thanks! I'm gonna have soooo much fun with this story! So much fun… *evil smile***

WriterTurnabout: Love the part when Edgeworth is all shaken up from the earthquake xD (he's my fav character) But I didn't get why Nick and Maya went towards the elevator after the earthquake when they're fully aware of Edgeworth's fear. Hope to see more soon

**Thank you! Well, they were kinda still shocked after the earthquake, so they weren't thinking straight. Plus the staircase exit is next to the elevator. Xp Thanks for the review!**

kokokringles: This was good! I really liked it. I can't wait to see what happens next. Poor, poor Edgeworth. But I do have one idea. Whenever someone new speaks, try to break it up into separate paragraphs so it's easier to read. Like instead of:

"You're right…He would need a friend's help. A push." Maya says. "W-waah!" Wright yells, loosing his footing on the small suitcase.

It should be:

"You're right…He would need a friend's help. A push." Maya says.

"W-waah!" Wright yells, loosing his footing on the small suitcase.

That's all I really noticed but otherwise, the grammar's really good.

**Okay, thanks for the constructive critiscm, I'll keep it in mind! Thanks for the review!**

TheCandidReview: You want a review?

Well, to put it lightly, you aren't very good yet. (A friend of mine would phrase it "HAHAHA NIGGER NIGGER NIGGER FUCK YOUR SHIT", but that's a bit too far. Don't let anybody tell you that.)

You've still room to improve. First of all, be careful with the tense that you write in. Present Tense is generally the worst to write unless you happen to be a skilled author of the FIRST-PERSON narrative. You are neither particularly skilled (no offense) nor writing in the first person. Writing in the the third person would be better for you.

I hope that this helps.

**Well, thank you for your candid review. AHAHA, okay sorry. Thanks for the critiscm, though you could've put it more lightly. But it's no matter. I have to say, I have a strange writing style. And erm...I am writing in third person. Though I'm writing in third person present tense. That's what I prefer to write in. Now may you please log in with an account if you have one so that we may have a proper talk? **

**~Chapter Two~**

Maya and Phoenix Wright recently returned to Fey & Co. Law Offices after dropping off the still dazed Edgeworth off his mansion. Phoenix is sitting on his desk, a mug of coffee next to him along with some folders of cases. Taking a sip of coffee, Wright mumbles to himself, "But that mansion though...I can't believe Edgeworth made all of that money from lawyering! It's crazy...!"

As for Maya, she is over at the bookshelves, looking over books, specifically those of psychology. Her small hand runs over rows and rows of books, five heavy looking ones already collected in her other hand. Biting her lip, she says out loud, "Hmm, 'Therapy For Idiots' or 'Psychology Lessons For Noobs'? Which to choose?"

Across Wright's office sits Phoenix at his desk, loads of papers and folders laid out before him. He glances up from a file that he was reading over to Maya, his eyebrow raised. "What kind of titles are those?" _They sound pretty sarcastic and cynical if you ask me…_

The psychic struggles to keep all of the books in her hand, tottering back and forth. "I dunno Nick. Which one do you think I should read?" she asks, heaving the heavy load over to a table. Phoenix sighs and shakes his head.

Crossing his arms he says to Maya, "I can't believe you're actually _serious_ about this!" He watches Maya open a book practically the size of her head. She coughs when dust flies up in her face, waving her hand around. "I mean, you won't even get a foot _near_ Edgeworth if you want to talk about his issues and weaknesses! The guy will turn you down!"

"Silly Nick! Never say never!" Maya says, pounding a fist into an open palm. She squints down at the text in front of her, and randomly bursts out into fits of laughter. "Hey Nick, looka this, psycho-lojacky is pretty funny! Ever heard of the, 'Superman complex'?! It's pretty silly!"

Frowning, Phoenix points out, "Don't you mean _psychology_?"

Maya shrugs him off. "Yeah, yeah, psycho-logacy. What you said. HA, there's also a 'Cinderella complex'! So weird! Who knew therapy was this funny?" she says, leaning in closer to the page. Phoenix could only sigh, shaking his head. _She wants to be a "therapist," but she can't even pronounce psychology right. Oh bother…_

Phoenix presses on, trying to persuade Maya out of her crazy idea. "Maya, it takes years and years of practice and learning to become a therapist. You can't just expect to become a therapist overnight—"

"Oh hey, lookit here!" Maya interrupts Phoenix as if she heard nothing from him at all. Another, smaller book is opened on her lap, Maya's eyes glued onto the page. "Hmmmmm, aha, there's a website that teaches people to become a therapist overnight!"

Phoenix's jaw drops open, his eyes bulging out of his head when he heard this. "W-WaaahhhhHHH?!" He rushes to her side, peering over Maya's shoulder. "You _can't_ be serious!" Maya looks up at him, a huge grin of triumph on her face.

"It's pretty possible Nick! Look here!" Her finger points out words of bold print reading, '**Go to the site, 'Become a Therapist in A Matter of 12. com' now!'** Wright breaks out into sweat, his hand running down his face. _You have got to be kidding me…!_ "What kind of book is this?!"

The black haired girl holds up the book for Wright to see. "It's called 'A Guide For Wannabe Therapists!" She proclaims proudly, Wright sweating even more. _Seriously, who comes up with these titles?!_

"Okay, fine Maya, you want to be a therapist, I can't stop you," Wright says, giving up. "But here's the real question: How are you going to treat Edgeworth? He'll turn you down almost immediately." Phoenix says, in a sure tone. Maya pauses, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That's a good question…"

_Oh good, she's coming to her senses…_

"I'll just wing it." Maya finishes, a confident smile on her face.

Wright's eyes bulge once again. _Oh yeah, she's definitely serious, not to mention, reckless!_

"It's just like what you do Wright! You pretty much wing it most of the times in your job, why can't I?"

The defense attorney turns red at the cheeks, huffing. "T-that's different! You have to wing it on the stand—at least that's how I think you do it…" He mutters the last part to himself. Phoenix goes back to the subject at hand. "Yeah, but it's not like you can force yourself to become Edgeworth's therapist…"

"Or can I?!"

"Oh gee." Phoenix shakes his head even more, walking back to his desk. _Gah, I'm sure she'll give up by tomorrow, I'm sure of it._ He chuckles to himself. _That so-called site sounds like a sham—ha, learning psychology in a matter of 12 hours! That's hilarious!_ "Alright then, fine Maya, do what you want." Phoenix says, a smile of amusement on his face. He sorts out papers, taking out a pen. "Entertain yourself."

Maya puffs out her face. "But I will! You'll see Nick…"

_Oh, we'll see alright._ With another quiet chuckle, Phoenix goes back to the case of a woman accused of assaulting…

**~0-0-0-0-0-0-~**

Light is burning. Phoenix's eyes slowly open, sunlight practically burning into them. His vision focuses, only to see a slightly wet and dried up profile of one of his clients he's considering to take in his drool, and some probably at the side of his face. The lawyer gives out a huge yawn, stretching out his arms and cracking his neck. _Oh man, I slept in at the office again...good thing it's a Sunday._

Phoenix gets up to his feet, stretching out his back as well. He smiles to see Maya sprawled out on the couch, snoring her head off, yet a smile on her sleeping face. Psychology ooks are covering her like a blanket and a computer is lying at the side of her arm. He walks over to her quietly, glancing to the screen to see, **'Congratulations, you have finished the psychology course!"**

The spiky haired brunette stifles a laugh. "I can't believe she actually did it...and that the site is real." He looks over at the table next to Maya, seeing a printed out official looking certificate. With mild interest, Phoenix picks it up to examine it. Reading it the paper says, _'National Therapy of The Minds: Maya Fey Certified Therapist. Trained over 12 hours of intense methods of Behavior Therapy. Approved by Online Therapy. com. December 2nd, 2017. _

The information of the certificate slowly absorbs into Phoenix's addled half-sleepy mind. _Maya...therapist...12 hours of intense lessons of therapy...hmmm...certificate…_ It all finally clicks together. Phoenix drops the paper, his mouth hanging over in realization. "Maya actually became...AN OFFICIAL THERAPIST?!"

**A/N: And here begins her quest...XD. I've done some research, there are actually sites like this...though most of the times they turn out to be shams or fakes. Oh yeah, I also had to put a space between com and the period since Fanfiction has some sort of thing to erase it and all. Meh, I dunno. Anywho, how does this matter? You'll see...Review please!**


	3. So Much For Routine

**A/N: Woops people, sorry for long updates. Xp**

Pergjithshme:Well! This is going to be interesting.

And if this chapter is anything to go by, hilarious as well. ;)

**Thanks bro! And this is only the beginning. Things will go outta wack in future chapters. ;D**

Pergjithshme:"'at least that's how I think you do it...'" ROFL XD

**...Quoted by Phoenix Wright. XD**

kokokringles:I was laughing all the way through this chapter XD

And there's and ad for free only therapy chat. Maya? HAHAHA! She's a legal therapist AND spirit medium.

**HA, there was an ad for therapy while you were reading the chapter?! Aaah, the irony! X,D **

Animesrock145:I thought this chapter was great! Haha, I didn't expect Maya to become an 'official' therapist. I don't think Phoenix would completely trust the 12 hour site at first, but that's just me.

Here's a bit of grammar to fix up.

Before: Maya puffs out her face. "But I will! You just see Nick…"

After: Maya puffs out her face. "But I will! You'll see Nick…"

The use of the word, JUST, seemed unnecessary, and the usage of helping verbs was needed.

I really like this story! Sorry if I didn't review at the first chapter earlier to help. I'll start reviewing more from now on. Just to be sure, will this be a Edgeworth/Maya fic? In my opinion, I'd prefer if it wasn't. Anyway, I'll be looking forward to reading more!

**Thank you! And I made the corrections. And like I said through PM, there's no romance in this fic. ONLY ALL THE HUMOR!**

**~Chapter Three~**

Maya groggily sits up, her book blanket falling apart and her hair in a tangled mess. She rubs her eyes and gives out a huge yawn. Smacking her lips, she looks up to find a jaw-dropped Phoenix gaping at her, her official therapy certificate clamped in his hands. Now alert, Maya jumps up to her feet and grabs the paper from his hands. "G'morning Nick!" She greets. A huge mischevious smile spread on her face. "I didn't want to do this, but you did ask for it," Maya sighs dramatically.

"For what?" Phoenix questions, snapping out of his daze, eyeing her.

The spirit medium's face is filled with a grin that stretched ear to ear. "I _SO_ freaking told you so!" She exclaims, pointing her finger triumphantly at the disheveled lawyer. He only stares at her with a, "_Really?"_ look. _Then again, this _is _Maya we're talking about._ He rolls his eyes to himself, scratching his spiky brunette hair.

"Nya nya nya nya, I'm an official therapist!" Maya sings, dancing around Phoenix, waving her certificate above her head in victory.

Phoenix simply raises an eyebrow at his friend, and shakes his head. Walking past Maya, he heads towards the mini refrigerator in the corner of the room. _MaybeI can drink orange juice or something…_ The brunette thought, opening the door. Behind the attorney stands a crossed Maya, her face puffed out in agitation. She bounces over to where Phoenix was, and sticks her head over the refrigerator door.

"Oh _c'mon_ Nick!" Maya whines, swinging the door back and forth.

"Can you stop that?" Phoenix grumbles, his eye twitching.

Maya ignores his complaint continuing, "I mean, its pretty darn impressive if you ask me. I was awake just 30 minutes ago and received my official therapy license! I'm a therapist hellooo? I didn't even need to go to college or school!"

_Unlike me who had to go through a bunch of lawyer schools and rigourous training just to become an attorney. _Phoenix thought in disgruntlement, miffed by Maya's quick path to receiving a job so easily. Digging his hand deeper in the fridge in search for a drink, he says to Maya, "If you ask me, the site has to be a _sham._" Finally, he feels a small carton, and takes out a juicebox. He opens it and slurps up the juice loudly.

Maya frowns, stomping her foot. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Congratulations Maya. You're _the rapist._"

"NICK!" Maya shrieks, punching his arm. She blows a piece of frizzled black hair out of her face, her cheeks flushed with red.

"OW!" Wright reacts, rubbing his arm. "Geez, can't you take a joke Maya?"

"No. It's not like _I_ do it to you!"

Phoenix smirks to himself muttering, "Hypocrite."

"What did you just say?" Maya glares, crossing her arms.

"Nothing Ms. Therapist!" Phoenix replies, giving an exagerrated bow, a huge teasing smile on his face. Maya gives a small smile back, giggling.

"That's Maya The Therapist to you Nick!" She corrects with a touch of haughtiness, jutting her chin out and her chest puffed out proudly.

Phoenix strolls over to the direction of the office bathroom, waving his hand. "But _of course._ Why didn't I think of that?"

Maya glares off at him, sticking her tongue out as hard as she could. "I think you have a psycho-logacky condition called, "A huge jerk complex!"

"Still pronouncing it wrong!" Phoenix calls out before he closes the bathroom door in Maya's face. Maya pouts, clenching her hands into tiny balls of fists. "I'll show you Nick!" She says to herself stomping out of the office, on her way to the Edgeworth Law Offices with her certificate clenched in hand.

**~0o0o0o0o0~**

Miles Edgeworth sits at his desk on a Sunday morning, precisely at 7:30 a.m. He sighs, satisfied at the fact that he made it to his office on time, on the dot. As much as his other co-workers tease and prod him for even going to his office on _weekends_, he values his priorities much more, _thank you very much!_

The prosecutor draws a mug of Earl Grey tea—his usual morning beverage for morning routines, and looks down at his organized and orderly desk. The files for cases he is taking into consideration is on the left side, cases that he is preparing for is in the center, a list of phone numbers of his clients and witness are on the right, and so on. Perfect and orderly.

Edgeworth frowns at his state of the art collectable Steel Samurai action figure, rested on a desk over in the corner of the room, seeing that from his perspective that it was dusting and that it was approximately 10 degrees to the left from its original spot. He gets up, his trust duster in hand, and quickly cleans his precious collectable, then moves it over. Stepping back, Edgeworth is once again satisfied. Back in place.

Giving out a breath he sits down once again, sitting back and closing his eyes. A typical morning routined Sunday morning. Everything is going perfectly and orderly as it should be. Nothing can disrupt a peaceful morning like—

_POUND! POUND! POUND!_

In surprise and reflex, Edgeworth's hand shoots out, knocking over a cup of pens. "Ah! No!" He says helplessly, yet it all falls to the ground. Edgeworth crosses his arms, tapping his finger, biting his lip. Great, now he needs to organize them in color code once again! Now what is this ruckus that caused this disruption…?

His hands in tight fists, Edgeworth walks over to the door, and opens it to find the last person he would expect to see on a typical Sunday morning. It was no other than Phoenix's mascot, Maya Fey.

She smiles cheerfully at Edgeworth, waving, "HIYA MR. EDGEWORTH!"

Edgeworth is agape at first, then frowns. He opens his mouth and says, "Just what are you—"

Without warning, the seventeen year old medium walks past the attorney without his consent. Edgeworth simply sputters with shock, unnerved by this sudden event. When he was about to politely but firmly direct the crazed girl out of his office she squeals high pitched, jumping up and down.

"OOH! Is that the latest edition collectable of the Steel Samurai Collection?! That's awesome Edgeworth! WOWZERS!"

Edgeworth sighs, hanging his head in defeat. So much for a peaceful routined morning.


End file.
